Virtual and augmented reality, at the moment, is a very exciting and new experience. Vast artificial worlds can be created for individuals to interact with and view. In some cases, immersive gamming or cinematic experiences can be created using virtual and augmented reality. In other cases, virtual and augmented reality can be used to aid individuals in everyday life by providing helpful information to the individuals.
However, virtual and augmented reality technology tends to encourage antisocial behavior. Most virtual and augmented reality systems are used in a very private manner. Outside of cooperative gaming, virtual reality and augmented reality disconnects users from the real world and the people that surround them. Similar to how many people are oblivious to the world around them when their heads are buried into their smartphones, virtual and augmented reality has the propensity to further disconnect people from the real world and people around them.
Therefore, it would beneficial to have a system and method that encourages real world intimate interactions between individuals using virtual and augmented reality.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.